Gohan's Rage
す！ ラストチャンスは だけ |Rōmaji title = Gokū Shisu! Rasuto Chansu wa Ichido dake |Literal title = Goku Dies! There's Only One Chance Left |Series = DBZ |Saga = Raditz Saga |Number = 5 |Edited = Gohan's Hidden Powers *Goku's Unusual Journey |Manga = Sayonara, Goku *The Needs of the Many |Airdate = May 24, 1989 |English Airdate = June 21, 2005 |Previous = Piccolo's Plan |Next = No Time Like the Present }} す！ラストチャンスは だけ|''Gokū Shisu! Rasuto Chansu wa Ichido dake''|lit. "Goku Dies! There's Only One Chance Left"}} is the fifth episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 24, 1989. Its original American airdate was June 21, 2005. Summary Gohan bursts through Raditz's Space Pod, shocking Piccolo and Raditz. Goku tells Gohan to run away, but Gohan is too deeply enraged to make sense of anything. Raditz, reading Gohan's Power Level to be well above his own, begins to panic. Suddenly, Gohan charges at Raditz and hits him in the middle of his chest, leaving him wounded. Gohan runs to his father's side as Raditz staggers to his feet. Goku pleads with Gohan to run, but now he is too scared to run. Raditz reads Gohan's power again: it has substantially dropped to one. Raditz knocks Gohan unconscious, which sends him a few feet away. Raditz approaches Gohan and begins to gather energy to kill him. Raditz reveals that Gohan was the first person to wound him this severely. As Raditz raises his arm for the final blow, Goku puts him in a Full-Nelson, preventing the attack. He tells Piccolo to try the Special Beam Cannon again, even if it means his own death. Piccolo, without hesitation, begins to gather energy for another Special Beam Cannon. Raditz pleads with his brother to reconsider what he is doing, but Goku only holds on tighter. Piccolo finally gathers enough energy for the technique, and fires it at Raditz. The beam goes directly through both Saiyan brothers. The two fall to the ground fatally wounded. Piccolo approaches Raditz, who is lamenting that Goku foolishly sacrificed his life. Piccolo tells Raditz about the Dragon Balls and that they can grant any wish, which includes bringing the dead back to life, but Raditz secretly relays the message to his two partners in deep space. Raditz triumphantly tells them that these two are far stronger than him, and that they will very likely come to Earth to use the Dragon Balls to wish him back in one year. Raditz laughs maniacally, and an irate Piccolo finishes Raditz off. Back at Goku's House, Chi-Chi wonders what's taking Goku and Gohan so long to return home and that he must have lost track of time. She hopes the delay won't affect Gohan's studies but then realises that it's good for him to have some fun from time to time as well. The Ox-King then shows up bearing gifts asking where Gohan is. In deep space, Raditz's partners, Vegeta and Nappa, pick up Raditz's signal and learn of the Dragon Balls. Meanwhile, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillin arrive just in time to bid Goku farewell. Back in deep space Nappa mentions using the Dragon Balls to wish Raditz back to life but Vegeta tells him that Raditz was a weakling and it would be a waste of a wish. Vegeta decides to wish for eternal life, so they get into their Space Pods and head for Earth. Goku's body begins to vanish, which Piccolo states was Kami's doing, while everyone is left to mourn his death and prepare for the approaching threat. Major Events *Raditz warns Goku and Piccolo of the two Saiyan warriors who will arrive to Earth in one year. *Vegeta and Nappa decide to head to Earth to obtain the Dragon Balls. *Goku and Raditz die as a result of Piccolo's second Special Beam Cannon. Battles *Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Raditz Appearances Characters *Raditz *Piccolo *Goku *Gohan *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Nappa *Vegeta Locations *Spinach Wastes *Mount Paozu **Goku's House *Unnamed Alien Planet Objects *Attack Ball *Battle Armor *Tail *Scouter Techniques *Leave My Daddy Alone! - Used by an enraged Gohan, injuring Raditz. *Shining Friday - Raditz was about to use it to kill Gohan, but is interrupted by Goku. *Full-Nelson - Used by Goku to trap Raditz and prevent him from killing Gohan. *Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon - Used by Piccolo and Goku, fatally wounding the latter along with Raditz. Differences from the manga *In the anime Raditz gives Piccolo's second Special Beam Cannon as having a power level of 1,485 (1,440 in the dub). In the manga he never says what it's power level is. *Ox-King visiting Goku's House to give Gohan gifts is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the English dub, Gohan's Power Level while enraged was read by Raditz to be 1,370 and still rising while in the manga and Japanese dub it is stated to be 1,307. This is fixed in Dragon Ball Z Kai where Raditz states it to be 1,307. *In the English dub, Piccolo's Power Level was read by Raditz to be 1,440 while in the Japanese dub, it was read to be 1,485. *This episode marks the debut appearance of Vegeta and Nappa in the anime. They are shown in colors quite different from their later ones, especially Vegeta. This is because Toei guessed their colors, as the corresponding manga volume had yet to provide a full colored Vegeta and Nappa at the time. Vegeta's case is corrected in the Dragon Ball Z Kai version of this episode and in the Dragon Ball Full Color Manga version as well. Nappa's was not, though it is possible he owns more than one suit of Battle Armor. *This episode marks the first time Goku dies onscreen in the series. *The Japanese version has a specific line with Piccolo asking Goku why he is holding Raditz in a Full-Nelson style hold instead of grabbing his tail. Goku responds by saying Raditz could sever his own tail to escape this weakness. No such quote is in the dubbed version. *In the English dub, it is not until this episode that Raditz reveals he has fellow Saiyans on the way to Earth. He revealed it a few episodes earlier in the original Japanese version. In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, this revelation is first given at the correct time. *This episode marks the first time the term Super Saiyan has been mentioned. *At the end of the episode, after Goku's body is taken away by Kami, Piccolo can be seen (from behind) with both of his arms. However, he does not grow his arm back until the next episode, after putting his turban and cape back on. *The uncensored version features one of the most graphic scenes in the series, of Raditz and Goku falling to the ground, with huge bloody holes in their chests following Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Edited dubs obviously cut this out or edit it. Dragon Ball Z Kai replaces the graphic spots with large purple wounds that almost look more like bruises, due to heightened censorship requirements. *When Piccolo finishes off the wounded Raditz, the camera cuts away. This is not an edit for the English version, as the scene cuts away like that in the uncensored Japanese version too. *The Saban dub has a plot hole in that Krillin says "Who's Kami?" in regard to Goku's body vanishing. He should know who Kami is since they were both together at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. This is corrected in FUNimation's re-dubbed version. *The planet Nappa and Vegeta are on when the scene switches to them looks like the Earth during the Carboniferous Period. *Although Raditz believes that Vegeta and Nappa will wish him back to life, since they are far more powerful than he is, they have no reason to waste their wish on Raditz, a fact he should have known, though Raditz says the same thing in the manga so it may simply be that Raditz naively believed his Saiyan comrades would revive him (it should be noted that Nappa even asks Vegeta if they are going to bring Raditz back to life, though Vegeta dismisses the idea). Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 5 (BDZ) el:Η Οργή του Γκόχαν pt-br:Goku se sacrifica! Só existe uma chance! es:Episodio 5 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 005 pl:Dragon Ball Z 005 Gokū umiera! Ostatnia szansa jest tylko jedna Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Raditz Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z